Modern motor vehicles increasingly feature trailer hitch components that can be detachably installed on the frame of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, the rear bumper of the motor vehicle usually features an opening that serves as a passage for the trailer hitch component. The opening is ordinarily closed with a cover.
An herein described embodiment of the invention provides a cover device of the initially cited type, which allows a user to close an opening in a bumper, through which a trailer hitch component or another attachment can be inserted, in a technically easily manageable fashion.